onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:New World Characters
Fishman Island Characters It's 3 am, and I forget if we consider Fishman Island part of the New World or not. If we do, we should put those characters in here too. 07:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Well it says characters introduced in the New World. The only question is is Fishman Island part of the New World? 07:26, October 1, 2012 (UTC) No. Fishman Island reacts to the old logpose so it is not considered a part of the New World. 11:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Ha, argued over this for ages on the Fishman Island talk page. But since then, Dive to Grand World came out with this handy little map: http://imageshack.us/a/img715/6866/mapon.png On the right is Sabaody Archipelago in Paradise (楽園), on the left is Punk hazard in the New World (新世界), and in the middle is Fishman Island, classed as part of the Red Line (赤い土の大陸). As a side note, log poses have nothing to do with it - remember the New World log pose didn't react to Punk Hazard. 11:46, October 1, 2012 (UTC) It would have reacted to it if Punk Hazard's magnetic field hadn't been destroyed. 11:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'll copy my post on Talk:Fishman Island#First Half of the Grand_Line: You are misunderstand something about logposes: a standard logpose would work perfectly in the New World, but using only one would be suicide hence you have to use three logposes together. A new work logposes is simply 3 old logposes together. About FI, although it's perfectly under the grand line I prefer considering it part of Paradise simply for exclusion: it's not New World since in One Piece world don't consider it part of the new world (when the crew leaves the FI they sail to the new world) and I rather not consider part of the red line since it is not on the red line... imagine there was a channel through the red line, not an hole, will you consider an island in there part of the grand line? I will not, since where is the island there isn't the red line. As sidenote I don't think logposes are a good criteria... we should simply relying on the island position. Uhh no. The Minister of the left (or right, can't remember), statead that the old log pose would not work in the New World, and that it wouldn't be usable at all. Fishman Island is just the gateway to the New World, so it should be classified as Grand Line, or (isn't there a category for Fishman Island Characters). 12:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Nope. Nami said the log pose was pointing erratically, which was because it was trying to settle on an unstable island (most likely Raijin Island). The New World log pose works by having three needles - one erratic compass is impossible to follow, but by using three you can triangulate positions and so on. There are probably islands in the New World that an old log pose would point to just fine, but there are too many other obstacles on the path through the New World. Anyway, I've already said all I need on this topic on both this page and the other. Fishman Island was the link or gateway between Paradise and the New World, so I think it's best if it stays its own thing. 12:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine with that as well. It makes the most sense. 12:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand the argument "it's the gateway between Paradise and the New World"... it's technically the last island of Paradise. And if you say "it's best if it stays its own thing" then I don't knoe why you are putting it in the Red Line. A "Red Line location" is a place situated on the Red Line, which is not the case for FI since it's in the sea.